


Some things considered

by joey112



Series: Soaring Heat [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/pseuds/joey112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing sexual adventures of Kate and Castle.  Tonight Kate decides to shave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things considered

Becket walked into the loft after work. She took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She looked for Castle.  
Castle was in his office, theoretically writing his next bestseller.  


Kate felt tired, but she thought a little sex might make her feel better, more human. The job could be wearing.  
Looking at Castle she smiled. 

And he smiled back warily. He had a feeling something was about to happen in their sexual lives. The ice thing had been really a good thing. But the time she decided so use a dildo on him had been interesting to say the least. There had been the two enemas, which he was a little wary of.  


“I think I need a shave.” She said.  


He frowned. “I don’t know.”  


“You know, down there.”  


“Ah.” He was still unsure.  


“Come on Castle, where’s our we share everything attitude.”  


He stood. “I’m with you Kate, but what are we going to really do. Does this include anything you aren’t telling me about”  


“Like an enema?” she teased him.  


“Yeah like that.”  


“Depends on what you want to do after.”  


“I’ll give you one, then you can leak all over me when we fuck after.”  


She gave him an appraising look. “Wasn’t squirting water and lube up me enough for you.”  


He smiled. “That was fun, you were so embarrassed, leaking all over.”  


“I wasn’t embarrassed.”  


He chuckled and leered, “yep you were. You leaked all day.”  


“Ugh. Do you intend to do that again?”  


He gave her a grin.  


“You do, you’re a crazed monster.”  


He walked into the kitchen where she stood with a bottle of water. “Drink up.”  


Standing behind her he encircled her body with his arms. With little effort he lifted her. He was always amazed that he could do this so easily. Her presence weighed more than she did.  


He carried her into the bathroom. He set her on the edge of the clawfoot tub. Then he turned to close the door. He was fairly sure that his mother and Alexis were out until late, but it was good to be careful and the main bathroom was certainly big enough for them to do just about anything.  


He watched as Kate undid the top button of her shirt. He felt his cock stiffen, as he walked over to her. He unbuttoned her shirt as she pulled his polo shirt over his head. He undid her bra and took it off. He tweaked her nipples and she grinned at him. He knelt and took her right nipple into his mouth and he rubbed the other between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped a little and he continued on.  


In her mind she was fairly sure he could do this for hours, or until she came, with no other stimulus. He switched breasts and sucked hard on her left breast, muttering his apologies for not having taken better care of it. She groaned and her cunt started to drip.  


She croaked “We were going to shave the pussy tonight.”  


Richard backed off and with a lick bid adieu to his wife’s lovely small breasts.  


With renewed energy he nodded and grabbed at her trousers, he almost had her naked in one stroke, but the clothes got caught up in her shoes.  


He rolled his eyes, and she reached down and undid the mess. She looked pointedly at his pants.  


“Oh.” He said almost shocked. He slid out of his trousers and briefs.  


She grinned at his half hardness. “We gonna take care of that first?”  


“Nope, I believe we are cleaning up and shaving as a priority.” He produced from under the sink a plastic syringe, an enema set up, shaving cream, a razor, a butt plug, body lotion and a few other things that Beckett didn’t really look at.  


“Enema? For shaving?”  


He grinned at her. “Yep. Didn't you mention variety awhile back.” And he started to fill a rather large orange bag with soapy water.  


“Only if we do it together.”  


He stopped. Splashed the soap a bit, then taking the decision turned the water back on.  


She lay face down naked on the floor of the bathroom her arms above her head. He caught his breath at her beauty, her long glorious legs, the sweep of her thin body, her narrow ass. He put his arm under her hips and lifted her to her knees. He inserted the probe end of the enema set up into her anus. He listened as she caught her breath at the intrusion. He pressed the bag and lifted it and started the water flow.  


He could fuck her right here, as the soapy water pushed its way into her. He could pound her until she came a hundred times, till she screamed for mercy.  


He pushed the bag again and more water went into her. She moaned quietly.  


The syringe he’d use for her cunt. He filled it with the soapy water and thrust it between her labia and unloaded it deep inside her pussy. She jerked at this, but allowed it. Then as it seeped out of her he filled the syringe with lubricant and again thrust it into her and discharged it.  


Her pussy was leaking its own juices and now the water and the lube. She was thinking she might have to kill him.  


The enema finished and he gently removed the probe and replaced it with the stainless steel butt plug to help her hold it in. Of course she leaked around it.  


She moved to get up. “On the floor Castle.”  


He admitted that sounded a little scary.

He knelt on the floor, his erection increasingly uncomfortable. She washed and cleansed the enema probe. Then with some force pushed it into his ass. He groaned, all he wanted now was to rub his hardness against something, but the invasion of the soapy water grasped his mind.  


Kate sat on his buttocks, he could feel the hardness of the buttplug in her ass.  


After the enema was over. She removed the probe and he rushed to get rid of the water within him.  


She moved stiffly, still trying to maintain some dignity as the water in her rectum and the water and lube and grool in her vagina fought to get free of her body.  


Castle flushed and looking exhausted, moved to the tub where Kate sat uncomfortably.  


His hand went to her clit and he rubbed at it. She writhed, but was distracted. He turned the buttplug inside her and she nearly screamed. He lifted her and put her over the bathtub, his arm under her knees her back against his chest and removed the plug and thrust two fingers deep into her cunt. She cried out and expelled the water in a heavy stream.  


Both of them smiled tiredly at each other. They were good to go. Well except that Kate was leaking constantly from her cunt and asshole.  


She got into the shower and sat on the edge of the bench, leaking, Castle brought the shaving gear. He wasn’t sure if he could do this, but Bex got what she wanted from him almost always.  


The shaving cream was cool on Beckett’s overheated pubic area. It looked silly almost, like shaving a beard way too low.  


He moved the razor like a champ over her mons, then he pushed her legs open for access to the rest of it. She knew she was leaking, soapy water, lube and her own juice and he looked pleased as he shaved every bit of her pubic hair stubble. He held her pussy lips closed for a few minutes while he shaved close.  


He turned on the shower, took the shower head and started to rinse off the short cut hairs and the cream. Suddenly he aimed it at her clit and she jumped and nearly came up under his chin. She held his hands as the shower head pulsed on her clit. She came in an instant, shaking and jerking. Her whole body on fire.  


At that moment he had to have her and he lifted her onto his cock in one sharp thrust. She leaned against the shower wall as he moved hard and fast inside her and she felt full to the maximum she could take. His cock buried full inside her. He came within a few strokes of entering her. She had never touched the ground. He had held her and punished her cunt.  


She sighed as he pulled out, his cock spent didn’t look much smaller than the monster that wanted to live inside her. Of course Castle was not done with her. He quickly poured body oil onto his hands and began to rub it into her skin from head to toe and with more attention at the newly shaved pussy.  


She arched her body and rubbed against his hands. Then she rubbed against the only vaguely interested used cock, her newly shaved,oily, soft mons rubbing and encouraging it. It’d been some time since she’d taken anything larger than a finger up her anus and she wanted it  


His hesitant cock responded to her and he gently rubbed it along her bottom, from clit to asshole. She closed her thighs as best she could and she rubbed the newly shaved area over his cock. Her clit came back to life and she worked it on his cock head. She felt like the wanton slut her father used to think that police women must be. Her clit was throbbing and her asshole were hungry for cock.  


Castle’s cock worked itself into semi hardness. He loved her silky wetness, her juices and everything else slipping from her body as she rubbed and tried to fuck herself on his cock.  


His hand guided his cockhead on her pussy. Her eyes rolled back in her head. He held her from behind as she leaned over the shower bench. Taking his cock in hand he guided it to her tight little asshole. He tried to gently ease it in. “Try to relax,” he whispered to her.  


“Tell me what you want Beckett?”  


“Up my ass. Now Castle.”  


“But you have to relax a little.”  


“Yeah right…”  


He pushed his finger into her anus. She struggled, but only a little. He pushed it in and out, the whole time his cock rubbing at her, wanting in. He pushed in a second finger. She stiffened. “Not my cock yet,” he said.  


At this rate and considering his girth he’d almost be fisting her before his cock got into her hole.  


He place the tip at her entrance and pushed. She screamed, then yelled. “More”  
Or that’s what he thought she might have said. He pushed in again, till his cock head was inside her tight dark hole, then he thrust again, a few more inches in.  


She hyperventilated. He waited. She calmed.  


She looked hooked on his cock, her hole making an effort to relax, or tense, or something. He could feel her musculature just milking him, he pushed in an inch more, the tensing and movement in her rectum overwhelmed him and in that instant he shot his come into her. She was nearly howling as her orgasm blew through her.  


He took a minute to pull out. Her anus gaped open, like a hungry mouth, he leaned in to lick it. He licked the roundness he had caused and cleaned up a little of his own juice and the flavored lube that he’d squirted up her after she’d voided the enema’s soapy water. Then he got serious and started licking and sucking her asshole and she jerked and her body rose and fell with his mouth on her.  


He turned her and went to work on her clit and breasts, working her once again into a frenzy. He pushed her legs as far apart as they’d go and he sucked and licked and pushed his hand down on her mons and she moaned and climaxed over and over and leaked all over him.  


He smiled as he sucked, he could do this forever. He pushed a couple fingers into her hungry cunt and pulled them out, then back in for what felt like forever to her. He thrust three fingers into her loosened asshole and pulled them out over and over again. He held her pussy lips open for access and she continued to climax.  


A thought came to him that she’d be useless for the rest of the day. And she’d leak. He didn’t care.


End file.
